


Bookstores and Blonds

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Flirty Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Themes, Fluffy fluff :), Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Matchmaker Hermione Granger, Mute Draco Malfoy, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay gay gay gay, just a lil bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: The blond working at the bookstore is quite pretty, in Harry's opinion.ORThe Bookstore!AU nobody asked for where Harry's dragged by Hermione to go book shopping and notices the pretty blond that works there.The fact that he is mute does not deter Harry in the slightest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 317
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	Bookstores and Blonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/gifts).



> So I was depressed by all this Corona shit so I wrote myself a little drabble.  
> If this is offensive to anybody who is mute or I didn't portray this accurately, please tell me! I won't get mad and I'll try my best to make it better.

(I)

Harry was bored out of his mind. Hermione had all but dragged him to the bookstore to get her some new textbooks, only to abandon him with absolutely _no_ idea where she had run away to. He didn’t even know where the bloody _exit_ was.

As far as he could tell, he was in the Children’s section. The bright colors and the cheery pictures on the book covers made him scowl. He was in a mood to sulk and their happy dispositions annoyed him to a great extent.

“Harry!” He turned to see Hermione standing some feet behind him. He was about to make a face when he noticed the incredibly _beautiful_ guy next to her. He had pale blond hair in a French braid and rather elegant features with bright grey eyes. The sparkly purple nail polish he had on looked _amazing_ on his pale, dainty fingers.

Harry quickly smiled at the both of them: perhaps he could get something good out of this visit after all.

“Hey Hermione. Who’s this?” He walked up to them, eyeing the blond slightly. He noticed that he was in staffer’s uniform.

“This is Draco. We’ve been friends for a while now. He always helps me find what I need whenever I come here.”

“Nice to meet you, Draco.” Harry said, flashing Draco his best smile. All the blond did was raise an eyebrow.

“Draco, be nice.” Hermione scolded, although she had a smile on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled back at her.

“So, when did you guys meet, Draco?” Harry asked. Instead of answering, Draco brought out a notebook from his pocket and started scribbling into it. He handed it to Harry, who took it with amusement and a bit of confusion.

“About a year ago.” Harry read aloud. “Why didn’t you just say that, then?”

Hermione hissed at him, and reached out to twist his ear. “Harry, what’s _wrong_ with you?”

“What? What did I do?”

Draco pulled Hermione back, and patted her back. He scribbled into his notebook again and handed it to Harry.

_It’s because I’m mute. And you don’t have to apologize; I don’t go out of my way to tell people about it._

“Oh. _Oh_. I didn’t know.” Harry said lamely, handing it back to him. Fuck.

Draco shrugged. It didn’t really do much to make Harry feel any better.

“Anyways, let’s go Harry. I’ve gotten all my books.” Hermione said, adjusting the tower of books in her arms. Harry was seriously questioning how in the world she managed to balance them all.

Draco waved at them with a smile. They both waved back, although Harry’s was a weak one.

Once they got out of the store, Hermione dumped the shopping bags in Harry’s arms. He grumbled, but didn’t dare complain. If he did, he would most likely be on the receiving end of one of her infamous death glares, and he definitely didn’t want _that_.

(II)

The next day, Hermione dragged Harry back to the bookstore to get some _more_ books. Harry didn’t complain though; if Draco would be there again then things wouldn’t be so bad.

Sure enough, he and Hermione met Draco in the Fantasy Section, pointing at shelf of books to a young girl and her mother. Once they left, he turned around and smiled as he saw Harry and Hermione.

He waved and walked up to them. Harry discreetly adjusted his ripped jeans and black tee. He might as well look nice for Draco.

Draco brought out his little notepad again, which made Harry smile.

_How are you guys?_

“We’re alright.” Hermione said, with an unusual glint in her eye. Before Harry could comment, she interrupted.

“Well, I’m gonna check out the Thriller Section now. How about you and Draco take a look around?” And she scurried off before he could object, the traitor.

Draco looked up at Harry.

_So? What do you want to do? Hermione’s gonna spend forever in there._

Harry grinned. “How about I take you out to coffee?”

Draco made a questioning noise at the back of his throat, and he actually _blushed_.

“Yeah. Let’s go on a date. You’re really pretty, you know.” Harry grinned when Draco blushed harder.

 _We just met yesterday_ , Draco scribbled furiously. Harry shrugged.

“Who cares?”

Draco looked conflicted for a moment, before shrugging.

_Alright then._

Harry slung an arm around Draco’s shoulder and led him out of the bookstore.

And in the Thriller Section, Hermione hid her wide smile behind a storybook

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?


End file.
